


Kinktober '19

by lil_creatorwritings



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game), イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel), イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel), イケメン革命アリスと恋の魔法 | Ikemen Revolution: Love & Magic in Wonderland (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Edging, F/F, F/M, Genderbent Suitor, Hair Pulling, Impact Play, Licking, Massage, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, collaring, for kinktober, handjob, shower, softdom!Mai, sub!Mitsunari, will update tags and stuff as i upload the fics, xposted on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_creatorwritings/pseuds/lil_creatorwritings
Summary: A series of one-shots made for 2019's Kinktober Challenge from @alloveroliver on tumblr.  Will involve a range of suitors, paired up with my own OCs or the reader. Fandom, pairing, characters and tags will be updated as I go along the month. Kinks are labeled as the chapter title to guide you, especially if you have some squicks. Happy Kinktober!





	1. Body Worship [Nobunaga Oda]

Devils are a thing to be feared, a thought that her mother had passed onto her since she was young. They are ruthless, cruel and unfeeling, seeking only to cause chaos and steal anything they fancied. Foul creatures who follow no rules, no god or leader but their own greed.

Miharu should be afraid. Everyone would expect her to be, catching the attention of the Devil King himself.

His touch was gentle, warm hands cupping her cheeks before their lips met in a soft kiss. The tenshu was silent around them as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Nobunaga chuckled quietly, tilting her chin up to him as he nipped on her lower lip.

It was all too quick, his mouth making a line of kisses down her neck while his hands worked effortlessly to undo her obi. She tilted her head back, giving him all the access he needed as she felt the fabric of her clothes slip off her shoulders.

He whispered how beautiful she was. Her cheeks flushed at his words, almost ready to argue before she was guided down on the futon. Rough fingers travelled down her body, leaving a trail of heat after them. He teased her, playing with her breasts as she pushed her chest up for more.

But Nobunaga had other plans, planting kisses up her thigh and caressing the other with his hand. He could smell her arousal as he placed a last kiss on her hip, glancing up to catch her blue eyes on him. They were dark with desire, watching him as he held her gaze, his tongue darting out to have a taste of her. She whimpered, her teeth digging in her lower lip.

There were no other words he could use to describe her besides intoxicating. He licked at her eagerly, sucking on her sensitive nub. Miharu’s quiet mewls of pleasure grew louder, her fingers tangling in his hair when he slides his tongue inside her. He had every intention of coaxing out those sweet noises of hers, never getting tired of hearing how much she wanted him.

She tugged on him, his thumb stroking her clit with just the right amount of pressure. It wasn’t long before her breath hitched, her thighs trembling as she came in his mouth. He kept his tongue moving, drawing out her pleasure a bit longer while running his hand along her leg. As her grip on his hair relaxed, he sat up and shrugged off the rest of his clothes.

Under the moonlight, he thought about how much he loved her. Her hair was strewn over his white sheets, skin flushed pink as her chest heaved for air. She reached out, pulling him close for a heated kiss. The night was still so young, and Nobunaga spent the rest of it showing his affection for her with the most tender of touches and softest of kisses. He had sworn to himself to treat her with all the love he felt for her, tonight and tomorrow, and many more moons into their lives.

Devils are vile creatures, her mother said. A selfish lot that only stole, never giving anything to anyone. They were ruthless, cold and worshipped no one. She should be afraid of them.

Miharu would beg to differ, for being loved by the Devil King himself was nothing like their horror stories.


	2. Orgasm Denial/Edging [Leonardo da Vinci]

“Nnghh..!”

“Shh,” the husky voice in your ear was of no help to you. “You’re being too loud, cara mia.”

“That’s...not my--ahh!”

You bite your lip, digging your nails into Leonardo’s shoulder as you try to keep your voice down. He has you seated on his lap, his warm body pressed up against yours as his fingers were busy somewhere else.

It was the middle of the day and you were simply cleaning up in the library, dusting the shelves and stacking books back into their proper places. Your lover had the habit of leaving a mess of books around him when he wanted to research for a new project, so it was no surprise that you found him napping on the floor surrounded by half-opened books. You sit down and proceed to tidy up, making sure to slide a bookmark in the pages before grouping them to a general category to the best of your abilities.

You were soon interrupted by Leonardo, who pulls you into his arms before capturing your lips in a heated kiss. He tugs on your lower lip and you gasp softly, his tongue playing with yours. It made you lose focus of everything else, until you feel his hand slip under your skirt and trace lines along your inner thigh.

“Leonardo..” you whisper, your legs settling on either side of his.

He chuckles--that low, rumbly noise that makes you all tingly and mushy. Oh, he knows what sort of effect that has on you. His bare hand continues to travel up, the sensation sending jolts of pleasure through your body while his mouth moves to press kisses along your neck.

Tugging your panties aside, his fingers graze your clit with a feather-like touch. Your hips jerk upon instinct and he smirks against your skin. A soft whimper escapes your lips as he spreads you open, a finger now stroking you with more pressure.

"So eager for me, aren't you?"

You don't have the time to form a reply as he slides two fingers inside you with ease. Your walls clench around the welcomed intrusion, your body sinking closer to him to push them in deeper. His other hand grips your waist as he starts pumping them slowly, waiting for you to adjust before picking up speed.

"Nnghh..!"

"Shh, you're being too loud, cara mia."

How does he expect you to behave when he's making you feel this good? "That's...not my--ahh!"

Leonardo pushes his thumb on your throbbing clit, rubbing it just the way you like it. You moan loudly, almost forgetting where both of you were from the pleasure.

And then he slows down, his hand coming to a stop as your orgasms starts to peak. You let out a frustrated groan at him, jerking your hips with little effect to tell him you wanted more. His teeth nips on your earlobe as he slips a third finger in, making you bite on your lip. 

His fingers resume the achingly slow pace. You try to close your thighs, but Leonardo moves his legs to stop you, his arm pinning you close to him. It wasn’t long before he started thrusting faster, stretching you and stroking that sweet spot of yours. You could feel your orgasm starting again as you shove your face in the crook of his neck, hoping to muffle your voice. “L-Leonardo..!!”

“Yes?”

He pushes his thumb against your clit and draws tight circles around it, knowing that it would make you come undone faster. “I’m gonna..cum..!”

Leonardo didn’t lose pace. “Mn, let me hear you then, cara mia.”

You tremble against him, your orgasm hitting you hard as you cry out his name. Leonardo keeps thrusting his fingers, curling them deep to give you more pleasure while his mouth peppers kisses on your now exposed shoulder. You moan into his ear, your walls squeezing around him as he helps you ride it out, rubbing your sensitive nub with longer and slower strokes. He waits for you to settle in his arms before gently easing his fingers out.

A blush starts to color your cheeks, wondering just how loud you were as he speaks up. “I hope no one came in while we were quite busy.”

You smack him playfully on the chest. Buttoning up your blouse--when did he do that?--, you pout at him. “You couldn’t wait to take me to your room?”

“You looked too tempting just now.” Leonardo pecks your lips, resting his arms around your waist. “Besides, I don’t think you mind that much, do you?”

You could only smack him again as he gives you a grin, hiding your face in his neck again.


	3. Sensory Deprivation + Licking [Seth Hyde]

"Do you remember your words?"

You nod. "Yes. Yellow for when I need a break. Red if I need you to stop."

"That's my girl."

His sweet smile was the last thing you saw before darkness. The silk blindfold was soft yet thick enough so you couldn't see anything. You were kneeling in the middle of the bed, both hands resting on your thighs as you wait for whatever’s suppose to come next.

It was a simple request. Seth rarely refuses when you ask him of something, not that you ask for anything extravagant or excessive. It surprised him when you asked, but the tiny glimmer in his eyes were no lie. It’s true that you’ve never ventured into anything like this before, but you’ve both talked about it openly before tonight. The most important thing is trust, and you knew you could trust him with everything.

With your sight temporarily blocked, you rely on your other senses. The rustle of clothes and clack of metal told you that he was undressing from his uniform. Just thinking about it made your heart race a bit, your fingers drumming rhythmically on your skin. It wasn’t long before light steps became louder, the sound stopping as the bed shifts under the new weight.

A gentle hand guides you down on your back, sensing him hovering over you. His hands travel up your arms to your face, cupping your cheek with a hand before kissing your nose. It catches you in surprise, making you relax and giggle. “There. Not so tense now, right?”

“Yes.” You didn’t even realize you were holding your breath until he said something. His fingers run up and down along your arms, the fleeting touches making you shudder in response. His hands slip inside your shirt, hearing a hum of approval as he discovers that you’re not wearing a bra. A small gasp falls from you when he cups your breasts with his warm hands, fingers idly playing with your nipples.

Seth starts to pull it up, being careful with your arms and head as he removes it for you. Something wet grazes over your chest, your fingers grabbing the sheets as his tongue traces circles over one of your nipples while he rubs the other with his thumb. You moan as he takes it in his mouth, rolling and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He does the same thing with the other one, giving it the same attention.

You squirm as he makes his way down your stomach, his tongue leaving a trail against your flushed skin. He licks a line along your hip, his hands caressing your thighs. There was a slight surprise in his voice. “My, you’re absolutely soaking.”

Not being able to see what he would do next turned you on much, much more than you had anticipated. You could already feel how damp your panties were when you squeezed your thighs together.

It wasn’t long before he strips you of your panties as well. You feel him move closer, his finger sliding between your folds and rubs against your clit. Your hips jerk up when his tongue licks your slit, his fingers spreading you open for him. “S-Seth..!!”

He only hums, continuing his licking before sucking on your nub. You moan louder as he plays with it, edging you closer to your orgasm. Another quick flick of his tongue and a hard suck makes you cum, your back arching as he helps you ride it out. You feel him shift as he slides his cock along your slit before thrusting inside you, your walls squeezing around him.

Seth groans in your ear, his hands gripping your hips as he starts off at a slow pace. You fumble to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you when he starts thrusting faster. One of his hands cup your cheek, tugging the blindfold off. Your eyes squint for a bit as you look up, meeting his heated gaze before he crashes your lips with his. It was demanding, and you were more than happy to give it to him.

He angles your hips up, thrusting against that sweet spot of yours with each push. His thumb starts to rub fast on your clit, his mouth moving to suck on your neck as you tilt your head back. Your moan his name even louder, grabbing onto his shirt as your second orgasm washes over you, your walls tightening around his cock. He thrusts a couple more before reaching his own release inside you, groaning as he slows down his pace.

The room was quiet except for your heavy breaths and low moans. He’s pressing kisses on your shoulder before gently pulling out of you, resting his forehead on yours. You lean up just a bit to peck him on the lips.

A smile forms on his face. “Well, I wouldn’t have guessed that blindfolds can get you  _ quite _ excited.”

You laugh, a blush spreading on your cheeks. “Mn, and you. I get quite excited with you, even without the blindfold.”

He replies with a quick kiss, moving to get off of you and helps you to sit up. “Let’s go and clean up, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite late with this day. I had some personal things to do on the 3rd to the 5th and wasn't able to get my head in the game. I'll catch up on the other days as well~


	4. Shower [Mitsuhide Akechi]

It had almost been the perfect date today.

You curse under your breath--you thank the gods there was no one else on the elevator when the two of you got on. The ride to his floor is relatively fast, your body shivering from the cold air inside. Mitsuhide holds you close, trying to share what warmth he had left.

The weather forecast said it would be sunny all day, which was why he offered to spend it outside at the local amusement park. On the way back, the sudden downpour caught the two of you off guard, running the rest of the two blocks to his apartment complex without another thought.

He shoves the keys in the lock, pushing the door open as you take off his jacket on your shoulders and made a beeline for his bathroom. Dropping it in the hamper, you shrug off your own jacket as well, placing your purse on the countertop. It didn’t seem like the rain would stop anytime soon, judging from how hard it was falling.

“Why don’t you take a hot shower?”

You turn to your boyfriend standing by the doorway, hair dripping and wet shirt outlining his well-toned body underneath. “Will you let me borrow your clothes?” You smile, already knowing his answer.

“I don’t see why not.” he approaches you, fingers moving to undo the zipper behind your dress. With a smooth tug, the fabric pools at your feet. You reach out to unbutton his shirt as he looks over you. “That’s a cute matching set.”

“Mn, I agree. Does it look good on me?”

“Quite, but I think I like them better off you.” he tilts your chin up just as you finish the last button, pulling you in for a deep kiss.

Mitsuhide drops his shirt on the floor while you work on his belt and pants, pushing them down as far as you can. He’s already unhooked your baby blue bra, your panties sliding down your legs as he slides the glass door open. You break the kiss to step inside, sighing softly as the warm water showers over both of you.

There was plenty spacious, yet he presses against your back. Soon his hands are on your waist, travelling up your stomach before cupping your breasts. You moan softly, leaning back and tilting your head a bit. His mouth leaves kisses on your neck as he teases you, thumbs running across your nipples.

“You tease.”

He smiles, one of his hands caressing your inner thigh. “I know you love it.”

You push back on him, wiggling your hips to rub yourself on his hardening cock. “Someone’s getting a bit excited.”

“Only because you look so ravishing right now.”

Two fingers slide easily in your pussy, making you gasp. He thrusts them fast, spreading them apart to stretch you. Your voice echoes in the bathroom as he works you up, jerking your hips up for more. “Ah.. Mitsuhide..”

“It isn’t enough, is it?” You shake your head at his words, pulling his fingers out of you before pressing you up against the wall. The cool tiles made your nipples harder as he pulls your hips closer to his, feeling his cock slide between your slick folds before pushing inside you.

Mitsuhide holds you steady, thrusting at a steady pace. You clench around him, his thrusts angled to hit your sweet spot with each push. His fingers dig into your hips, leaving a trail of kisses up your back to your neck, before sucking over your pulse. You moan louder when he reaches around to play with your clit. “Nghh..fuck..!!”

It isn’t any longer before you feel that telltale tightness, your walls squeezing him while he rubs your clit faster. The husky groans in your ear makes you tremble, his arms pulling you flush against him. Your orgasm hits quick, your pussy clenching around his cock as he keeps his pace, his own release coming after a few more thrusts.

You’re still in his arms when the high dies down, his hands caressing your side. Surprisingly, the water was still relatively warm. A soft laugh escapes you. “We should get out of the shower now.”

He smirks, shifting to pull out of you before making you face him, your lips coming together for a kiss. You wrap your arms around him, kissing him back before he pulls away. The two of you manage to clean up without any more incident afterwards, including rummaging through his clothes to find something decent for you to wear.

The rain only got stronger, the weatherman now making another report on the news. You sit on the soft couch, a mug of hot chocolate in your hands while waiting for him to return from the laundry room in the basement. At least you’d have something to wear back home after all this rain and thunder.

The door beeps open as Mitsuhide walks in with a basket under his arm. You turn to catch his gaze, knowing that he was already raking his eyes over your choice of clothing: a button down dress shirt that stops just below your hips.

“I made some hot chocolate.”

“It smells good.” he retorts, leaving the basket on the table before walking up to you. “I see you’ve decided on what to wear.”

You grin, setting the mug down on the coffee table as you pull him down to kiss him. He’s all too happy to oblige. Based on that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, his clothes wouldn’t be on you for much long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write day 4 for Mitsuhide since it's his birthday! Quite late, yes, but better late than never! Modern AU cause I was too lazy to read up on the onsens during the Sengoku period.


	5. Collaring [Mitsunari Ishida]

“P-please..!”

Mai had somewhat anticipated it, judging from the bustle inside Azuchi Castle. Another daimyo had revolted against Nobunaga for reasons unclear to her, yet she didn’t bother much about the politics of it all. Not when she had other things to attend to.

The needy whimpers falling from Mitsunari’s mouth licked at the heat pooling between her legs. She sat behind him while his wrists were bound with lavender silk, a color that he was so fond of. Meanwhile, one of her hands was idly playing with his nipples while the other was wrapped around his hard cock. Precum had begun to leak from the tip, lubricating her fingers well. She teased him with a slow and steady pace, making sure to stroke along his whole length.

Their arrangement would have been strange, even unorthodox to others. Being the main tactician of an army as huge as the Oda was taxing and stressful, and even a man as adaptive as Mitsunari had a breaking point. She wanted to give him moments when he didn’t have to be the one in charge, to relinquish control to her and let her indulge him in some needed release. 

“You’re twitching so much. Does it feel that good?”

“Ahnn.. Yes, my lady..!” He arched his back, hips bucking to thrust into her waiting hand.

She kept her hand steady, letting him move as she whispered in his ear. “Keep your voice down. Do you want someone to catch you like this, whimpering so wantonly for me?”

He groaned, biting his lower lip. The cool sheets beneath them did nothing to settle the heat between their bodies. She could feel her nipples hardening from the way he squirmed against her, feeling him tremble and move unsteadily.

A sharp tug on his collar made him groan, making him stop. She makes him wear this only in their space, as a reminder for him to let go. Mai nipped on his earlobe, pulling her hand away from his cock. “You know better than to cum without asking first.”

“I’m sorry..” he whimpered, catching his breath as he clenched his hands to help him focus.

“Good boy. You know how to ask, right?”

He nodded, turning his head towards her, seeing his need all over his face. “Please, my lady.. Please let me cum.”

Mai traced her fingers along his collar, soaked with his sweat from fighting his orgasm. She gently caressed his cheek. “Come face me.”

And he did, getting on his knees and shifting around for her. She drank in the sight of him, naked and waiting for her, his cock fully erect and weeping more precum. As much as she wanted to straddle him and fuck him senseless like that, she chose to restrain herself. Tonight was about his pleasure. She would get hers afterwards.

“Be good for me and wait for my command.”

Wrapping her fingers around his shaft, she started pumping slowly. Mitsunari jerked, moaning every time she swiped the tip with her thumb. She picked up the pace for a few before slowing down, moving fast again without giving him time to recover. Seeing him so needy and fueled with lust made her even more wet.

She started to focus her hand over the head of his cock, stroking him steadily. His breathing was ragged and heavy. “Please..! Please let me cum..!”

Her hand pumped the whole length of his shaft a few times before she sped up again, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. “Yes. I want you to cum now.”

Mitsunari groaned, his hips bucking unsteadily as his orgasm crashed over him. His cock twitched in her hand, cum staining her clothes as she tried to prolong his pleasure for as long as she could. She watched as his body trembled from the release before he slowly relaxed, moving closer to him so he could lean against her.

It was quick work to undo the tie around his wrists and the collar. Mai settled his head on her bare lap, discarding her clothes to let the night air cool her down. Her fingers tangled in his hair, gently combing through it as she waited for him.

The soft smile he gave her was enough to convey his affection for her. She smiled back, letting him rest on her until he was ready to move, knowing that he’d like his chance to give her some pleasure as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played Mitsunari's route, so I hope I did him some justice! I managed to surprise myself by writing a sub!Mitsunari cause..why not. Also a softdom!Mai, cause also why not?


	6. Masturbation [female!Oliver Knight]

Oliver was never one to give in too easily with favors. Often times, it would have to include a certain benefit for her to consider accepting it. Somehow, it was a different story when it involves a certain lady.

“Please?” Alice pleaded, batting eyelashes at her. They were alone at home--finally, that carrot muncher had somewhere else to be for the rest of the week--, the midday sun shining through the windows.

“Why should I?” she rebutted, trying to control the blush forming on her cheeks. Her girlfriend, in the middle of their makeout session, had asked if she could touch herself for her.

“Because..” she paused, fiddling with the end of her shirt before lifting her head to meet her eyes. “I want to know how to pleasure you better. And I figured that the best way to know that is to watch you.”

As much as Oliver wanted to try to talk her out of it, she knew that look of determination. She will not back down until she gets what she wants, and that’s a trait that she’s always liked. Even if it had its negative consequences now and then. With a sigh, she sat up straight and leaned back into the headboard. “..on one condition.”

“Which is?”

She smirked, knowing full well what her reaction will be as she starts to fully undress. “You can’t touch me.”

The adorable pout on her face never gets old to look at as she eventually agrees, although reluctant. It wasn’t a strange experience to masturbate; she’s done it often. But knowing that her girlfriend was watching her every move made her hyper aware of what she was actually doing. She started caressing her thigh, the light touches making her shiver. Her other hand cupped her breast, thumb grazing her nipple before giving it a light squeeze. The sight of her lover seemingly mesmerized with her movements gave her a strong sense of satisfaction.

Deciding to tease her more, Oliver slid her hand between her legs before spreading them open. The softest moan came out of her mouth when she touched her clit, feeling the heat pooling inside her.

“You’re so wet.” she bit her lip, trying to keep still. “Fuck, I just want to eat you out.”

“Mhn, no touching.” Not yet, at least. She slipped a finger inside her cunt, making sure show her how ready she was before playing with her clit. Her hips jerked a bit, pinching her nipple to give her more pleasure.

Alice’s gaze was dark, eyes clouded over with lust. She moaned a bit louder this time, pushing two fingers in and thrusting slowly. Her walls squeezed as she pulled them out, making sure to spread her folds open. A strangled groan came from her girlfriend, who held on to her skirts to keep her hands to herself.

She slipped her fingers inside again, moving them faster and deeper. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and imagined that she was the one touching her, that it was her fingers pumping in and out of her. Her moans got louder, not caring if anyone else heard.

Knowing that she was being watched, Oliver didn’t expect to be this turned on. But she was, her hips bucking up to meet her hand as she tried to reach that spot. Using her other hand, she drew tight circles around her clit, moving them faster until she moaned her name. Pleasure washed over her, running through her body as her walls pulsed around her fingers. She slowed her pace, drawing out her orgasm a bit more before stopping to catch a breath.

In that short moment, Alice had shifted closer, taking a hold of her wrists and pulled them away. “H-hey, I told you that you couldn’t--”

There was no reply--instead, she felt a tongue lick up her slit. She groaned, shivering from the sensation as her back arched off the headboard.

It was a useless effort to close her legs as Alice used her arms to pin her thighs apart. Her hips jerked up when she felt her lover sucking hard on her clit, quickly working her up again. She squirmed, crying out when her tongue pushed inside her waiting pussy to lap up her arousal. A thumb rubbed against her sensitive nub, making her walls twitch even more.

“Fuck, Alice..!!”

Her second orgasm came fast, her thighs shaking as it crashed over her. Fingers tangled and pulled on blonde hair, hips thrusting up to chase that pleasure. She was more than happy to oblige, keeping her thumb on that clit and pushing her tongue in as deep as she can.

Oliver pushed her head away when she started to lick up her slit again, pressing her legs together. “God, you’re insatiable, aren’t you.”

“Mn, only for you.”

“I thought I told you that you couldn’t touch me.”

“I couldn’t resist.” Alice smiled up at her. “Did you really expect me to just sit there and do nothing?”

Honestly, she couldn’t blame her. If things were reversed, she would have done the same thing save for stopping after two orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a good friend of mine--she loves Oliver Knight and wanted a fem!Oliver one, and there we go! It's also her birthmonth, so this is just a tiny gift for her~


	7. Massage [Masamune Date]

Living in the past had certainly changed Mai’s relationship towards work. There were no modern machines or custom doll mannequins for her customers, which made her learn how to sew the traditional way. It was a delight to learn them even if they were more taxing and time consuming.

She yawned, stretching her back before resuming her sewing. Commissions for her work never stopped coming in, which sometimes lead her to do extra work even on her off days. It was already night, the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

“You really should take a break.”

“Let me just stitch in this sleeve, then I’ll stop.”

Masamune sat behind her, warm hands starting to knead her shoulders. She sighed softly, her fingers weaving the thread by muscle memory. “I’m never going to finish this if you keep that up.”

“Who said you needed to finish that tonight?” his voice was playful, applying a bit more pressure. “You can pick that up tomorrow.”

The way he massaged her aching muscles felt so good. It didn’t take long for her to cave in, carefully folding up the haori and placing it on the nearby table. “Alright, you win. But please don’t stop doing that.”

He grinned, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “Go on and lie down. It’ll feel much better.”

The futon was soft and pillowy. Mai lied down on her stomach as he went back to massaging her, running his hands along her back with just the right amount of pressure. Sitting down for most of the day left her body quite stiff, especially if she forgot to stretch every now and then. He then moved to her legs, sliding his hands under her clothes.

Each time, it seemed that he would push his hands just a little higher than the last, caressing her thighs. It was starting to get difficult to ignore the desire stirring in her, especially with him being so close like this. His fingers brushed up her inner thighs, a soft moan falling from her lips before she could stop herself.

“You feeling good?”

She hummed in response. The teasing tone in his voice told her that he knew exactly what he was doing to her, his fingers sliding even higher than before. She shifted a bit, spreading her legs open as he caressed her ass.

Masamune slipped his hand in her underwear, giving her cheek a firm squeeze. Her moan was a bit louder this time, his fingers sliding down to find wetness. The warmth of his hand made her fidget, tilting her hips up to get more friction. He slid his fingers along her slit, rubbing her sensitive nub. “Naughty kitten.”

“Nnghh..”

“You must really enjoy this, don’t you?”

Using his other hand to pin her waist down on the futon, he pushed two digits in her pussy. The sudden intrusion made her gasp, her walls twitching around him. He pulled them out, only to thrust back in slowly before doing it again. And again.

He leaned down, leaving kisses on the back of her thigh as pleasure shot up her body. A third digit easily slipped in with the two, making her moan as he stretched her.

It was all too quick for her liking, whining when he stopped. He nudged her legs open, settling between them to pull her panties aside. She felt his hard cock slide along her slit, her walls squeezing around him as he filled her up.

The sight of her squirming for him was a delight. Masamune held her hips close to his, angling to hit her spot. She cried out in pleasure, tilting her head as he thrusted slow and deep. He reached around her, fingers rubbing her clit and making her twitch even more. “You feel so good, kitten.”

“M-Masamune..” she whimpered, getting closer to her release with every thrust. “Please..”

He couldn’t resist, not when she needily begged for him like that. His fingers pressed harder on her clit, moving faster while he held back on his own pleasure. She cried out his name, her orgasm rolling over her as he kept his pace. A couple more thrusts had him reaching his own release as well, groaning as her walls squeezed tightly around him.

The room was filled with their groans and heavy breathing. Masamune eased out of her, lying down beside her and watching her shift to her side. Her bangs were all messed up, sticking to her forehead from the sweat. He gently tucked her stray hairs away from her face.

Mai giggled softly, nuzzling in his chest. “Mn.. that massage felt really good. When can I get another one of those?”

He chuckled, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. “Anytime you want one, kitten. I’m sure I’ll always have time for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmn, I was suppose to write this with Sebastian from Ikemen Vampire. I think it would suit him too, but I wasn't sure how devious he was so I settled for Masamune. I've docked our dear butler for another kink for another day~


	8. Breast Worship [Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart]

The road to becoming a famous musician was a tough one. Composing music was only one part of the equation--keeping good relations, advertising yourself and entertaining possible patrons were some other things that one had to put up with. Your lover was all too familiar with these procedures, which often costs much of his time. There would be days when he wouldn’t come home to the mansion, passing the night at the local inn if he had another event early the next day.

It was getting quite late. You sit on the bed, reading a book you nabbed from the library earlier to keep you company. It was easy to throw yourself into work, losing track of the hours as you busy yourself with any and everything inside the mansion. Needless to say, Sebastian had caught you polishing silverware in ungodly hours too many times and you were running out of things to shine to perfection.

You knew that there might be days like this, but it didn’t stop you from missing him.

As you place the book on the nightstand, a soft knock sounds at your door. You get up to see who it was, wondering what could they need at this hour. “M-Mozart?”

“You sound surprised.” he replies, tilting his head curiously. “May I come in?”

You nod, moving to the side to let him in your room. As soon as you shut the door, he pulls you into his arms, nuzzling in your neck. The action catches you off guard for a second before relaxing, your hands gripping his coat. The smell of tobacco and perfume from tonight’s performance was fresh on him. “I missed you.”

He hugs just a bit tighter before tilting your chin up, meeting violet eyes. Your lips come together in a gentle kiss, his thumb lightly caressing your cheek. Mozart pulls away too soon to your liking, only to lead you to your bed. You sit and reach up to him, pulling him in for another kiss as he takes off his coat.

The sensation of his fingers running up your sides make you shiver. He presses kisses on your neck, his hand cupping a breast and gently massages it. You tilt your head back, moaning softly as he pushes your nightgown up and off your body. Now with more access, Mozart starts to kiss down your chest. He gives one of your nipples a lick, his tongue swirling around the hardening nub.

“Mozart..” you whisper, fingers tangling in his hair.

He glances up at you, seeing the desire in his gaze. It fuels the fire inside you, burning harder from all the longing you felt for him while he was away. His response is simple. “I want you.”

And he knows that you feel the same way. You whimper when he takes it in his mouth, careful to not injure you when he grazes his teeth on your nipple. Each nip sends a thrill down your body, making your insides throb. As he moved to give your other breast the same treatment, one of his hands undress you of your panties.

It doesn’t take long for him to fully undress as well, settling between your legs. He teases your slit with his cock, thumb rubbing on your clit as you bite your lip. Mozart pushes inside you, groaning from your warmth. You squeeze around him, feeling him fill you up.

You reach for him, pulling him down for another kiss. He deepens the kiss, pulling back slowly before pushing in again. His other hand returns to your breast, giving it a pinch and rolls your nipple in between his fingers.

It feels so good, too good, to have him again. Your hips jerk up, meeting his thrusts halfway as he moves faster. His head moves down your neck, mouth pressing kisses on your skin as he starts sucking on your other nipple. The feeling of his teeth gently teasing you only spiked your arousal, arching your back to give him more.

His name falls from your lips, your moans breathy as you feel your orgasm coming. “Mozart, I.. it’s so good..”

He keeps moving, knowing you’re almost there, thrusting deeper and harder. You cry out and moan louder, your walls squeezing around his cock as your release finally hits like a wave. Mozart groans and grips your waist, jerking his hips against yours to help you ride it out. Your body trembles as he holds you even closer, feeling him twitch and cum inside you.

For a while, neither of you made the effort to move. You wrap your arms around him, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin on yours. Both of you relax to catch your breaths, the pleasures of your lovemaking starting to die down.

“Do you have any events tomorrow?” After the two of you cleaned up in your bathroom, he decided that it was too bothersome to go back to his room. You now snuggled up against him, your face in the crook of his neck.

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear, his other arm around your back. “No. I refused a few of my regular patron’s requests.”

“Is that a good idea..?”

“I’m sure they won’t mind, especially since I told them that I must visit my muse.” Mozart kisses you on the forehead, pulling the blanket over both of you before. “I told them that I had missed her for far too long.”

It was a warm feeling to be called one of the greatest musician’s only muse. You laugh softly, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before settling in his arms. At least when morning comes, you’ll get to see your lover sleeping beside you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much experienced on writing tsuns, so I tried. I guess I'll need to pay more attention when I do a second run of his route.


	9. Handjob [Lancelot Kingsley]

Alice had not seen her lover for a while now. It was to be expected, knowing that the peace talks with the Black Army and rebuilding Cradle under a new and better government was a great task. They had passed each other in the hallways, saying quick greetings before scurrying off to another meeting or so. Whatever time they have left for each other was spent sleeping together in their bed. When morning came, they repeated the same cycle again.

When Edgar told her that he’d be spending most of today holed up in his office with paperwork, she immediately jumped on the opportunity. The chefs and maids were all too happy to assist her in making some freshly brewed tea and snacks, soon growing into an assortment too big for a single tray.

Pushing the trolley of assorted food towards Lancelot’s office, she knocked on the sturdy door and waited for him to respond before stepping inside. Papers were stacked high on each of his side, a few bottles of ink laid out neatly in front of him.

“Lancelot,” she called softly, preparing a cup of warm tea for him and setting it down on the table. “you need a break.”

His gaze shifted from the document in his hands to the cup, to her then to the trolley. “What’s that?”

“Oh, the kitchen staff prepared it for you.” She lifted the cover, showing him all the cookies, sweets and danishes they made. “They’re worried about their king, you know.”

A small smile touched his lips as he sipped some tea. “Talks have been smooth, but we’re still a long way from achieving true peace.”

Alice walked around his table, taking a seat on his armrest. He wrapped an arm around her waist, her hand resting on one of his shoulders to keep her steady. “I miss you, Lancelot. I keep waking up to cold sheets in the morning.”

He chuckled, tilting his head a bit to kiss her cheek. “I miss you too.”

They shared a soft kiss. Lancelot cupped her cheek, nipping on her lower lip for permission. She was quick to oblige, parting her lips to let his tongue slide in, deepening their kiss. Her hand travelled down his chest, leaning closer until it rested at his thigh.

She was the one to pull away first, almost purring in his ear. “I think I know how to make your break a little more better.”

“Really?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “I think your presence makes this break better already.”

“You’re really tense, you know? It must be from all that sitting for so long.” Her fingers slid up his thigh, reaching to undo his belt buckle. “We need to release some of that tension.”

Lancelot bit his lip, feeling the brush of her fingers on him. He could feel his cock twitch in anticipation. She slipped her hand in his pants and underwear, wrapping her fingers around him and slowly pumping him until he was semi-erect.

“Alice.” He groaned, resisting the temptation to buck his hips.

“No one’s going to disturb us for a while.” She nipped at his ear, planting a kiss on the spot below it. “So please, let me.”

Needless to say, it had been a while since they were intimate with each other, making it difficult to keep his voice down. She pushed his clothes down just enough to let his cock free, swiping her thumb on the tip to spread his precum on her hand. Her hand pumped the whole of his length, squeezing just a bit every now and then.

He reached for her blouse, tugging it down to reveal her bare shoulder. He nuzzled in her neck, pressing kisses on her skin before biting along her shoulder. She shivered, pausing with her actions as he sucked on her pulse. Her soft moans made his hard cock twitch, remembering how she sounded when she would writhe in pleasure for him.

Alice sighed wantonly, moving her hand again. He bit harder, making her gasp. She pumped faster in return. “Fuck, Lancelot..”

The need in her voice made him crave her. All he wanted to do was pin her on his desk and fuck her right there. He might not even have cared if someone walks in on them. He gripped her waist, feeling his thighs shake. She didn’t stop, keeping her pace consistent as she drove him closer to the edge.

It took just a few more pumps before his orgasm hit. He bucked his hips up, thrusting into her hand as he groaned against her skin. She focused on the tip of his cock, coaxing his pleasure longer as she used her fingers to keep his cum from staining anything on his desk. He soon relaxed and slumped against his chair, catching his breath as she pulled her hand away, licking it clean. The sight made him twitch, nearly enough to make him hard again.

“I know that look, Lancelot.” she giggled, kissing him on the cheek. “You would have bent me over this desk already if it weren’t for all the paperwork.”

He smirked at her, fixing himself and straightening his clothes. The tea had gone cold by now, but he didn’t mind. “I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time once we agree and sign over the treaty with the Black Army.”

Alice smiled, moving to refill his cup but finding herself being pulled into his lap. His fingers tilted her chin up, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She let herself relax in his arms, savoring their moment together before he pulled away. The twinkle of mischief in his eyes told her that she had better be ready when he comes to fulfill that unspoken promise.


	10. Impact Play [female!Giles Christophe]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional kinks: dom!fem!Giles, orgasm denial and strap-on sex. Feel free to proceed if you're alright with that.

You could trace where her finger was going, even if you couldn’t see it--drawing circles on your back or thighs, her touch light as a feather. You didn’t dare to look up from the sheets, not without any instruction.

“You did very well during the ball in Stein last week. I’m proud of you.” Her voice was smooth, almost purr-like as she caressed your hair.

It was no secret that the King’s loyal and most trusted advisor was a woman. At first, you wondered how that was possible--it was rare for females to hold such a high position in power without any sort of arrangement or blood link. You worried about your fate as the commoner turned princess, yet time and time again, Giles had proven herself to be capable of building you up to be the future ruler of this kingdom. The way she carried herself in each occasion had an aura of elegance and power to them, and the attraction was hard to deny. In a twist of fate, she had felt the same way; thus began your secret love.

“But,” she paused, fingers playing with the ends of your hair. “you were quite naughty when you were left alone in your room that night, weren’t you?”

A smack resounds in the air, feeling a warm sting on your ass as you jerk. You were too caught up in your thoughts of remembering that night to prepare yourself for that. “I asked you what you did on the night of that Stein ball.”

“I..touched myself without Mistress’ permission.” You admit, cheeks flushing red.

“And you know what happens to little girls who disobey?”

Somehow, a part of you was looking forward to this, maybe even craved for it. In these spaces there is only you and her; nothing else is occupying her mind, her attention focused solely on you. “They get punished.”

Giles hums in approval, her hand caressing your ass. This time you were ready, biting your lip as she gives you a smack. “Count.”

“One.”

She smacks two more, one on each cheek. You count dutifully, feeling your arousal rise even more. You already knew you were wet even before that warning slap. Clenching your hands, you focus on keeping count, trying to ignore the way your pussy throbs with each hit. The next count falls from your mouth like a moan. “E-Eight..”

“You keep pushing your hips up.” She runs her hand down your back, her other hand kneading one of your asscheeks. In a fluid motion, Giles slides her hand in your panties, pushing it down and sliding two fingers easily in your pussy. You moan loudly, squeezing around them. “Such a naughty girl you are, getting this wet while being punished.”

She pushes her fingers in deep, refusing to move them as she spanks you again. It makes you twitch every time, the numbers tumbling out of your mouth in a desperate groan. With a tilt of her hand, she curled her fingers, hitting that sweet spot. You cry out, tightening and squirming on her lap. “M-Mistress..!”

“Yes, my little girl?”

“Please..” you moan softly. “Please let me cum..”

Despite your protest, Giles pulls her fingers out of you. She taps your shoulder and you look back at her, watching her lick them clean before reaching for the strap-on. “I’ll let you, but you have to work for it.”

You oblige, moving off her lap to give her space. She shifts to wear the strap-on, adjusting it in position before sitting back down. In a moment you’re straddling her, a hand on her shoulder for balance as you rub against her cock before pushing it inside you. You moan loudly, feeling it fill and stretch you just right as you ease yourself down closer on her lap.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you.” Your lover coos, running her hands along your thighs. She leans closer to press kisses up your neck, murmuring in your ear. “You feel so good, twitching tightly around me like that.”

A thrill of pleasure runs through your body as you move your hips, slow at first. You nuzzle your face in the crook of her neck, hiding your face in slight embarrassment as you speed up. The sensation of her thumb grinding on your throbbing clit was heavenly, making you moan even more.

Giles sucks on your pulse, nipping and licking on your skin. “Mn, that’s right, make yourself cum on my cock.”

The need for her was overwhelming, riding faster, taking her in deeper. She pushes up on your clit, drawing tight circles around it and adding more pressure, knowing how much you love it. Your pussy squeezes every time you sink yourself down on her cock, the pleasure quickly building up. Your voice is hoarse but you keep moaning--you can’t stop, it just feel so, so good.

She groans in your ear, the throaty sound the last thing you barely acknowledge before you finally fall off the edge. You cry out her name, rocking your hips against hers, drawing out your well earned orgasm. She keeps playing with your clit, helping you ride it out until you gradually slow down. One of her hands start to rub your back, waiting for you to settle. You take in breaths, chest heaving as your body relaxes in her arms.

You feel her shift and pull out of you before unbuckling the straps. “Hold on to me, alright?”

Cradling your body to hers, she stands up and walks slowly. At this point, you’ve stopped trying to argue with her to put you down--it never works, as much as you try. The sound of running water echoes in the bathroom, the smell of roses and lavender enveloping you as Giles gently settles you down into the warm waters.

“Mn.. Giles?” You open your eyes, meeting her soft gaze.

She smiles at you so lovingly, so achingly sweet. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	11. Overstimulation [Edgar Bright]

It had been nearly two weeks since Edgar was sent out for a mission. You had slowly gotten used to this fact, yet it wasn’t at all easy to miss him less during these times. He would always make it up to you afterwards, yet you never held it against him. 

A knock on your door one late evening caught you off guard.

The logical thing to do would have been to not entertain it and push him to get some rest. Inviting him in would only tempt the two of you. But it was difficult to ignore that small tinge of need as he steps inside, pulsing stronger when he suddenly pins you against your door. Impatience wins over as he captures your lips in a heated kiss, cupping your cheek to tilt your head towards him. The thin nightgown you were wearing provided little barrier between the two of you as he nips on your lower lip.

“Edgar.” you start, breathless from the kiss.

The rest of the words die on your tongue as he gets on his knees, lifting your skirts and nudging your legs apart. His mouth trails a line of kisses up your thigh, fingers quick to dispose you of your panties. You moan as he licks along your slit, his thumb rubbing on your clit with light strokes.

It was almost embarrassing how quick he had you worked up, bucking into his face as he eased a bare finger inside you. He moved it slowly, coaxing your pleasure as your fingers tangle in his messy locks. You bite on your lip when he slides a second finger in, trying to keep quiet so as not to alarm anyone outside.

His mouth sucks on your throbbing clit as he moves his fingers faster, moaning loudly when he hits that sweet spot. You gasp his name out as your release takes you by surprise, squeezing around him and bucking your hips against him.

Even as you did, Edgar didn't pause. He moves closer, draping one of your legs on his shoulder to bury himself deeper between them. Using his wet fingers, he pulls them out and spreads you open for him. Your body shivers, still sensitive from your first orgasm as his tongue pushes in your pussy, his hand holding your hips still. There wasn't much you could do except moan for him, your wanton voice echoing in the dimly lit room.

“Fuck..!! Edgar..!” you whine, fighting against his hold for more contact. All he does is hum back, thumb pressing on your clit as he thrusts faster.

It was almost too much, crying out when he slides a finger in with his tongue, rubbing you with more pressure. You squeeze around them, pulling hard on his hair as you tighten and cum for a second time. He groans, the vibration making your legs shake as he eagerly laps you up. You whimper when his tongue licks up your slit, flicking over your clit as your pleasure starts to die down.

You slide your hand down to his face, pushing it away gently before he riles you up too much again. Edgar actually obliges, pressing kisses down your thigh as he sets your leg down. In a moment he’s lifting you up in his arms, heading towards your bed. “That was quite a surprise.”

“Mn,” he sits on your soft mattress, lying down with you. “I was surprised at myself as well.”

A soft laugh falls from your lips. “Really now. Why is that?”

“I wasn’t supposed to visit your room.” He reaches out to tuck a stray hair of yours behind your ear. “But when I saw you open the door, I couldn’t help myself.”

You move to snuggle closer, pressing your face in the crook of his neck. “Maybe you should surprise me like that more often.”

Edgar chuckles, his breath hot on your ear before shifting to pin you down on the bed. “Then, should I continue to surprise you?”

The way he gazes at you made you shiver, telling you that he hasn’t had his fill of you just yet. Something told you that he wasn’t tired at all, despite being away for so long. The night was still so long, and you weren’t exactly in the mood to sleep early anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is October over? Yes. Does that mean I should stop writing for my Kinktober? No. The last week of October has been draining for me, thus the lack of writing. Even though the month is over, I'm still going to push to continue and finish this as a personal goal. I'm sure no one would kill me if I wrote more smut, yeah?


	12. Biting [Alyn Crawford]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU setting. Also has a sprinkle of jealous blowjob car sex.

The court grounds were mildly packed. The yearly sportsfest events were coming around again, which meant that every team would be practicing on their own respective fields. The awards were always extravagant–a shiny gold trophy, cash rewards and a free trip for the whole team for 3 days–, which helped motivate the players to win.

Needless to say, it’s one of the things several female students were looking forward to, since it was a golden opportunity to watch the so called ‘campus hotties’ in action. Every team had at least one, with the basketball team having the most number of fans. Syrila sat among her friends on the bleachers who were giggling and gossiping about the latest rumors. 

“Did you hear? A student was spotted with a History professor after school hours.”

“Oh, that’s old news. I saw the captain of the women’s volleyball team kissing another girl.”

“What! I thought the captain had a boyfriend from another school!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she lied about that, you know.”

At this point, she had already tuned them out. She watched as the members started doing stretching exercises, meaning that practice was nearly over. In the circle of students, it wasn’t hard to spot her boyfriend among them, shouting numbers to keep everyone in rhythm. After a series of cool down exercises, their coach was satisfied enough to dismiss them.

Alyn wandered to the bleachers opposite of where they were, grabbing a water bottle before turning around to meet her gaze. He grinned at her, lifting the bottle up in the air and taking a drink from it. That boyish smile of his sent butterflies to her stomach, making her melt a little inside.

“Oh, look who’s preying on your man again.” one of her girls mumbled in her ear, her gaze directed at the cheerleaders.

She didn’t need to look to find out. “Come on ladies, let’s go.”

In a fluid motion, the four of them stood up and headed towards the team, catching some of the boys’ attention. The sound of that high-pitched saccharine laughter grated at her ears, stepping on the polished wood a bit harder to announce her presence. She’s certain that Stephanie heard her based on how her posse of clone cheerleaders glared at her, their high ponytails swishing in almost perfect unison.

“Good work today, Alyn.” she giggled, her hand on his arm. “I’m sure that it must be tiring, being the captain of such a talented team.”

His voice was flat, throwing a towel over his shoulder. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“All that work must leave you so tense, though.” The head cheerleader smiled at him, her eyes raking over him slowly. “I know a good place where we can have fun.”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” He moved her hand away, shifting to look at Syrila. “See you at the usual spot?”

“Yeah. I’ll wait for you.”

Stephanie dropped the smile as he walked off towards the locker room, speaking rudely once he was out of earshot. “Callathy, you have such bad timing.”

“Miller, if you stopped to use your brain for once, you’d remember that he’s my boyfriend.”

She scoffed and stepped closer to her, towering a good four inches higher than her. “Everyone knows the captain of the cheerleading squad and the basketball team are the ultimate power couple. He has that certain way of looking at me during practice.”

“Is there nothing in that skull of yours besides cotton?” she raised an eyebrow, itching to smack that smug look on her face. “He already has me.”

“That doesn’t mean anything when he eventually leaves you for me, Callathy.” Stephanie sneered, tossing her hair back. “I’m hot, gorgeous and head cheerleader. It’s only a matter of time until he finally falls for me.”

Syrila resisted the urge to yank on her ponytail as she sauntered away, the rest of her pack following suit. She spun around on her heel, marching out of the court as her friends tried to calm her down. Even as she waited by the parking lot entrance, she couldn’t get her words out of her head.

A thumb gently rubbed at her forehead, startling her out of her thoughts. “Hey!”

“If you keep fretting like that, you’re going to get wrinkles.”

She pouted at him, swatting his hand away. Alyn chuckled before leading her out of the building, intending to drive her home like always. After tossing their bags into the backseat, he was surprised when she held his hand in hers, twining their fingers together before leaning closer to him.

“I can’t drive if you don’t let go of my hand.” He squeezed her hand, meeting violet eyes.

“I know.” She simply replied before closing the distance, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

She rested one of her hands on his thigh as he deepened the kiss, cupping her cheek. She started to caress him, biting on his lower lip before kissing down along his neck, leaving tiny bites. He groaned softly when she nipped on his pulse, her tongue hot against his skin as her fingers started to undo his belt.

“You know I’m not interested in her, right?”

Syrila responded by suddenly biting him, making his cock twitch. Holding back a moan, she wrapped her fingers around him, pumping slowly and rubbing the head with her thumb. She moved and made another mark next to the first one, squeezing him when she did. He gripped the steering wheel as each swipe of her tongue on his skin made him throb.

“Bunny,” he hissed as she freed his cock from the confines of his clothes, hoping to catch her attention with the pet name. The precum on her hand made it easier for her to move it faster, his focus slowly slipping. “We’re still on campus.”

She shifted to look up at him. “That’s true.”

“So let me–nnghh!!”

Alyn didn’t have time to finish his words as he felt her warm tongue along the length of his cock, her hand stroking around the base. She licked at the head, moaning as she tasted him before taking him in her mouth. He bit his lip as she started to bob her head up and down, humming softly to give him more stimulation.

It didn’t help him that they haven’t been spending time with each other as much due to all the extra training hours. He tangled his fingers in her hair, holding them away from her face as he watched her, his hard cock sliding back and forth between red lips. The limited space didn’t allow him much room to move, leaving him at her mercy. His other hand was still locked with her fingers, her grip on them firm. The messy sounds of her sucking filled the car, serving to fuel his arousal.

Finally she threw a glance at him without missing rhythm, violet eyes dark with desire. She sucked harder and moved faster, moaning as his hips jerked up. With a guttural groan, he gripped her hair, twitching in her mouth as he came. She kept sucking, using her tongue to lick the head of his cock to drag out his pleasure for as much as she can, swallowing up everything.

When his fingers relaxed in her hair, she pulled away and ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair. She tucked his cock back in his clothes, not bothering to zip them close before sitting up. “..Syrila.”

She tilted her face towards him, fidgeting in her seat as her damp panties stuck to her. “Yes.”

“We’re stopping by my place.”

Syrila nodded, strapping on the seatbelt as he twisted the key, the car engine humming to life. They both knew that Leo wouldn’t be there today and her father was out on a business trip for at least 2 more weeks. “Are you going to let me go home tonight?”

“That depends on you, Bunny.” He smirked, pulling out of the lot before heading for the road. “Because I’m not letting you go until you understand that there’s nothing for you to be jealous about.”

That sultry tone he had suggests a promise, one that he had every intention of fulfilling and more. She shivered in anticipation, not bothered by the possibility that she might not be back home in time as they sped closer to his apartment.


	13. Anal + Sex Toys [Le Comte de Saint Germain]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU again cause why not? Also, car sex.

Glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time for the past hour didn’t make the hands move any faster. You sigh and try to focus on the computer screen, arranging the needed files for next week’s meetings with the board members. Working for your lover was both a blessing and a curse, but at least there were no restrictions about office romances except for the typical ‘no indecent display of affection within company grounds’.

The double doors swing open as the clients start to leave. You stand up and greet them goodbye politely before turning towards the room, finding Comte’s gaze on you with a meaningful look. Finally, you think, shutting off the computer with a few clicks and slinging your bag over your shoulder.

He approaches you, smiling as he offers you his hand. “Shall we get going?”

You giggle, taking his hand and walking beside him out of the office. The other employees greet the two of you on your way out, waving back at them while waiting for the elevator. As soon as the doors close, you feel his hand on your ass. A soft whine falls from your lips as you push back against him.

“I trust you still have my presents with you.” He leans close, whispering in your ear as you nod.

The warmth of his hand reminded you of his surprise earlier at lunch. How he bent you over his lap, slick fingers teasing your asshole before easing the thick buttplug inside you while playing with your clit. It was difficult to ignore for the rest of the day, the toy pushing in you each time you sat down. The vibrator he slipped in your pussy was easier to forget except for the moments when he gives you a small reminder of it. It would vibrate close to that sweet spot, knowing that he had chosen this size with that specific purpose in mind.

You gasp, squeezing your thighs together as the egg starts to move. He doesn’t slow his pace as you keep up with him, managing to reach the parking lot without falling over your feet. Like clockwork, the driver had already prepared the car--or small limo, due to the spaciousness of the back seats--for your arrival, holding the door open as the two of you settle inside.

As the office building grows smaller in the mirror, Comte places his hand on your inner thigh, fingers caressing your skin. You slide your legs open just enough for his hand to slide higher, waiting for him to discover just how damp your panties already were.

The low growl in his voice makes you throb. “On my lap._ Now._”

You shift to lie down just like earlier, thankful for the heavily tinted windows as he pulls your skirt up. His hand caresses your asscheek, giving it a firm squeeze before disposing you of your underwear. “I knew green was perfect on you.”

He gently tugs on the crystal end of the plug, making you moan. The toy pulses stronger inside you, making you jerk your hips for some friction. “Comte, please..”

The sensation of his fingers along your slit makes you tighten in anticipation. Two of his digits slide in easily, stretching you just a bit and pressing the egg right against your spot, making you squirm. The vibrations are quick to work you up, your pussy squeezing around it and him. You let out a frustrated moan when he eases the toy and his fingers out of you.

By chance, the car stops on a red light. Comte makes you sit as he kneels on the floor, settling your legs on his shoulders and leaning down to have a taste of you. His tongue thrusts straight into you while he presses the vibrator against your clit, drawing tight circles around it.

“Nghh..! Fuck..!!” It was useless to pull away from him, your body trembling from all the stimulation. Your fingers tangle in his hair, messing up the perfect hairstyle as you bite your lip.

Each push of his tongue made the plug in your ass move around, heightening your pleasure. A loud moan slips from you as he thrusts faster, your hips jerking up while you tug his head closer. Your orgasm hits you hard, tightening around his tongue and the plug, crying out as your lover helps you ride it out for as long as he can.

Your legs were shaky when Comte pulls away, pressing a gentle kiss on your thigh. The car stops before a familiar set of gates, realizing that you were already at his house. “God. I don’t think I can walk straight..”

He laughs softly, moving to drape his long coat over your body. Taking you in his arms, he settles you on his lap as the driver heads further inside the grounds. “I’d be more than happy to carry you inside, my love.”


	14. Hair Pulling [fem!Fenrir Godspeed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent suitor! Also, dom!Alice, light bondage, spanking and strap-on sex.

Training new recruits had always been a tiring duty. From teaching them basic maneuvers to demonstrating them several times in a row, it took a lot out of the officers when this time of the year came around. Fenrir stretched her arms as she made her way back to her room, hoping to catch a quick nap before dinner time. It was a surprise to find her girlfriend waiting for her on the bed, suddenly hoping to have some down time with her now that she was there.

What she didn’t expect was to be pushed down on her knees with her arms tied behind, the mattress dipping with their combined weight. Her skirt bunched up her waist as Alice thrusted against her, gripping tight on her hips to keep her still. The strap-on cock slipped in and out of her pussy with ease, covered in her arousal as she moaned louder with each push.

“I think you’re enjoying this punishment a little too much, aren’t you?” her lover whispered, fingers tugging on her hair.

She bit her lip, walls clenching around her cock as she pushed in deep and fast before pulling out completely. A frustrated moan slipped from her mouth from the loss of stimulation. A finger ran along her slit, being careful to avoid touching her clit before pushing two fingers in. “You’re tightening up so much with just my fingers.”

Fenrir groaned when she started to curl her fingers close to her sweet spot. She squirmed in an effort to push them in deeper, but a quick smack on her ass made her squeal in surprise. Fingers pulled on her hair a little harder, the slight tinge of pain making her skin tingle with sending shots of pleasure down her back.

“I know I asked you to wear pants today, but you didn’t. Why is that?”

“I-I forgot..!” she huffed. “I was in a hurry..and couldn’t find–”

Another smack on her ass. Fenrir gasped when she was pulled up by the waist, her back flush against her chest as she plunged two fingers into her. The fast pumping of her digits were pushing her dangerously close to her orgasm, thighs shaking and hips jerking up for more before she pulled them out. The needy whine she let out made her chuckle before pushing in her waiting cunt again, thrusting fast and pulling out again. The persistent teasing kept her on the edge, frustration and need growing hotter inside her.

“Please.. Please let me cum..”

The feeling of her cock rubbing along her slit made her moan. A quick tug of her hair made her tilt her head back, her mouth moving up her neck. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

“I promise..!” Her voice was hoarse, pleading with what little control she had left. “I’ll keep my promise, so please…”

“Mn.. Well, you did beg for me nicely..”

In a smooth motion, Alice pushed the length of her cock in her pussy. The sudden fullness made her cry out, squeezing around it as she began to fuck her in a fast and steady pace. She was absolutely soaked, making it easier for her to thrust quick and deep. Fingers rubbed with pressure on her aching clit, the added stimulation sending her higher up the peak. “Fuck, Alice…!”

Another tug on her hair made her lean back, her mouth busy peppering kisses and love bites on her neck. One hard bite was enough to send her over the edge, her body trembling as her orgasm crashed over her. Her lover held her close, rolling her hips slowly to help prolong her pleasure while she came down from her high.

Fenrir slumped against her as she felt her pull out gently before the ribbons were untied. The two of them collapsed on the bed side by side, sweaty and catching their breath. She turned around to face her as she removed strap-on, moving closer to capture her lips in a demanding kiss.

“Fenrir..” she moaned softly, arching her back as fingers slipped up her thigh.

“Mn, you haven’t cum yet, have you?”

Alice shook her head as she nudged her legs apart, tugging her panties off before immediately diving between them. She wasted no time; using two fingers, she spread her open and thrust her tongue in her soaking pussy.

Her fingers once again tangled themselves in pink hair, pulling on it and bucking her hips against her face. Drawing tight circles around her clit and pushing her tongue in as fast as she can, she cried out her name, coming undone in front of her. She lapped up all of her cum, moaning from her heady taste.

A tug on her head made her stop and look up, meeting hazy blue eyes. Her light laughter filled her ears. “Stop that, you’re going to make me cum again.”

She couldn’t help but grin. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“As tempting as that sounds, we’ll have to continue later.” Alice chuckled as she got up, giving her a peck on the cheek before heading to the bathroom to clean up. The way she emphasized on ‘later’ told her that they were in for a long night ahead.


End file.
